Babysitting
by ShadowBear92
Summary: What happens when Beck's next-door neighbour has to leave urgently and Beck and Jade are left to look after her young children? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Beck Oliver checked the time on his phone. 4:52pm. In exactly eight minutes his girlfriend Jade West would walk through the door of his RV so they could 'finish their maths assignments'. In truth Beck had already finished his assignment; apart from acting maths was his favourite subject at Hollywood Arts, whereas Jade <em>loathed<em> it. He knew that not much actual math work would be done tonight. Sure he would try to get his rather stubborn girlfriend to at least attempt to get the assignment done, before she would deem it "stupid and useless crap that Mrs. Anderson gives us as a twisted form of torture" and they would spend the rest of the night in each others arms kissing. Which he didn't mind that much either.

Beck was pulled from his thoughts by a rather frantic knocking on his trailer door. 4:56pm. It couldn't be Jade, she was at Cat's house until 4:30pm, 4:45pm really as no doubt the small red haired girl would talk Jade's ear off until she decided to just leave. Cat's house was 15 minutes away on the other side of town, there was no way Jade could have gotten here by now.

The knocking became more insistent as a female voice pleaded with him to

"Please open the door!" Definitely not Jade, otherwise the door would already have been kicked down and he would be getting yelled at for not answering it quick enough.

He opened the door to find his next door neighbour Mrs. Lewis red in the face and breathing slightly heavily like she had just sprinted from her house to here; and judging from the worried look on her face, she might have just done so.

"Oh thank god you are here!" She gasped. "I need your help. _Please _can you look after Declan and Lily for me tonight? I just got a call that my husband Robert was in a car crash and is in the emergency room. I would call the babysitter but she's out of town, I know its short notice but I really need to go to my husband-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mrs. Lewis it's alright my girlfriend and I will take care of your kids no problem. Go to the hospital, I'll take good care of them." He reassured the frantic woman grabbing her shoulders to hold her still as she bobbed around, ready to sprint to her car at any moment.

"Thank you Beck! Thank you so much! I'll give you the money when I get back-"

"No. No money I won't accept it, you don't have to pay me. Go make sure your husband's alright; I'll look after things here."

"Thank you." She said, truly grateful as she enveloped him in a quick hug before sprinting to her car and speeding off in the direction of the hospital.

Beck turned to lock his door and pull out his phone to text Jade where he'll be when he saw her standing at the end of the drive arms crossed with her trademark scowl on her face.

"Hey babe, listen-"

"Don't you 'hey babe' me! Who was _that_?"

"Who?"

"Little miss 'hugs a lot' who just drove off!"

"Mrs. Lewis? Jade she's my next door neighbour, her _husband's_ in the emergency room and she only hugged me because I agreed to look after her kids while she was at the hospital."

"Oh."

Beck could understand why Jade would have thought he could've been interested in Mrs. Lewis. She was a young mother and very attractive, not that he took much notice, as he only had eyes for _his_ girl who now had a very sorry look on her face.

"Hey it's ok you didn't know." He said trying to reassure his girlfriend who he knew felt horrible right now.

"Wait you said you agreed to look after her kids?"

"Yep."

"As in _we_ have to look after her kids?"

"Yep." Beck smirked as the raven haired girl cringed. He took her bag, draped his arm over her shoulder and began leading her towards the house next door.

"What if I don't want to look after some snot nosed brats?" Jade whined pulling back, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Then you're more than welcome to go back to your house and work on your maths assignment alone."

"Fine. But I'm not going to be pleasant." She sulked.

"Yes you are."

"Or what?" The Goth girl challenged.

"Or you're not allowed to kiss me at all tonight." He almost laughed when she straight away tried to kiss him to see if he was bluffing before he pulled away, not letting their lips meet. Many people thought that Jade controlled him, and she did to a point, but Beck could always get the upper hand when he wanted to and he relished the feeling.

"No, no, you have to promise to be good first."

"But… Fine!" She grumbled.

"Thank you." He smiled before leaning down to kiss her forehead, feeling very smug.

The Lewis family had a lavish home. They may still be a young couple but Mr. Lewis came from a very well off family and was able to afford their huge house.

"So where are the little bra-OW!" Jade yelled as a flying red object smacked her in the back of the head. She looked down to see that it was a plastic building block, the letter 'A' on the side.

"Well Declan's over there in the play pen, and I'm guessing Lily, their one year-old is upstairs in her crib taking a nap." Beck laughed as he picked up the plastic block and tossed it up in the air before catching it again and throwing it back into the play pen.

Jade looked over to see a little boy around three smiling at her and bouncing up and down. His little blonde curls flopping all over his face and his bright blue eyes sparkling as he picked up another toy, this time a teddy bear, and threw it at her. She easily side stepped out of the way before glaring at the toddler who laughed happily choosing his next weapon.

"No, no no little guy, we don't throw things at people." Beck cooed. "Especially people who are very skilled with scissors, and not the safety kind either." He winked at her, giving Declan a chance to grab his hair and yank.

"Ow! Not cool man." Beck moaned as he rubbed his head. Jade laughed, he deserved that, making her look after two little kids instead of spending time with her like he should.

"I think he likes you." She smirked before walking over and bending down to Declan's level.

"Listen kid this is how it's going to go down. You're going to stay in this pen and keep quiet until your mum comes back and the big oaf and I are going to watch TV and…cuddle in the next room. Got it?"

"Uh, Jade…"

"What?" she yelled looking up at Beck. Which Declan took as the perfect opportunity to bop her on the head with his toy dinosaur.

"Why you little!"

"Ok! No more hitting…from_ either_ of you." Beck said, pulling his angry girlfriend away from the offending child.

"He started it!" she exclaimed, sneering at the giggling boy.

"And you be the mature one and finish it." He reasoned kissing her, immediately calming her down, before pulling back only slightly so their foreheads were still pressed together.

"Why don't you go check on Lily? I'll stay here and take the brunt of the assault ok?" Beck smiled kissing her again.

"She's asleep yeah?"

"She should be."

"…Fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>What troubles await Jade as she has to deal with a one year-old by herself? :0 lol<strong>

**I was going to post this as one really long oneshot, but I've decided to turn it into a two-shot, mostly because I can't be bothered finishing this right now but wanted to post it.**

**Reviews = 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters :(**

* * *

><p>As Jade reached the top of the staircase, she took the time to actually look at the home. It <em>was<em> true, the Lewis' were well off. Real chestnut wood floorboards covered the hallway and were complemented nicely by what looked like hand woven green rugs full of intricate patterns and spirals. The walls were a dark green, similar to the colour of the rugs and adorned with paintings of lush green landscapes boasting breath taking views.

Further down the hall sat a long dark oak side-table littered with family photographs sitting on top of a large, frilly doyley.

"_Ugh, doyley. I hate that word." _The young goth girl thought.

Jade was broken from her internal rant about the stupidity of doyleys by a high pitched wail coming from behind her. She turned around to see the door at the end of the hall slightly ajar, showing a small amount of pink wall paper. Lily was awake.

"_Oh, crap…"_

The teenager stood as still as she could, determined not to make a noise as she fiercely willed the young child to go back to sleep. But no such luck as another ear piercing wail came from the room at the end of the hall, this one louder than the last.

Jade sighed in defeat and made her way down the hall to the infant's room. If the little brat kept whining Beck would hear and come up, thinking she couldn't even handle a one year-old. She could too thank you very much …or at least she hoped she could, how hard could it be?

As Jade walked into the bedroom she caught sight of the young child sitting up on her knees shaking the side of the cot as she let out another loud wail and cried. Jade did the first thing that came to mind.

"SHUT UP!"

Instantly the infant ceased crying and looked up at the strange girl standing in the doorway. Lily had never seen anyone like Jade and sat there and observed this new person as she sniffled.

"Wow, that was easy." Jade said, before the younger girl burst into tears again.

"Or not. What do you want?" The raven haired girl whined as she walked over to the one year-old and picked her up, only causing her to cry louder.

"_Oh crap what do I do?" _Jade panicked slightly, causing her to jump as she was caught off guard by her phone ringing. It was her mum, probably calling to ask where she was, like she really cared. Jade pressed 'ignore' and turned back to the child in her arms who she realised had stopped crying and was staring at her pear phone.

"What, you like music?" Jade asked the toddler who just stared back at her in response.

"Hm…I doubt anything I have on my phone would be suitable for you…" The teen mumbled to herself as she placed the little girl on the mat in the centre of the room and sat down across from her.

Just then Jade spotted a small teddy bear leant against the toy box and an idea for a song came to her.

"If you go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise. If you go out in the woods today, you better go in disguise." Jade began to sing as she grabbed the teddy bear and shook it from side to side, making it dance.

"For every bear that ever there was, will gather there for certain, because, today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic."

If you had told had told Jade West earlier today that she would spend her night singing _Teddy Bear Picnic _to a one year-old, she would have called you crazy, but here she was. The only plus side was that Lily seemed to be enjoying herself as she giggled and reached for the bear. Jade let her grab the bear as she continued singing.

"Picnic time for teddy bears- OW! What is it with your family and throwing things at me?" Lily sat there and giggled at the older girl, she was definitely enjoying herself.

Beck looked up the staircase from where he sat watching Declan play with his building blocks. His girlfriend had been up there for over half an hour now and he was beginning to get worried about her.

"Let's go see what the girl's are doing." The young actor said, picking up Declan and carrying the giggling boy under his arm and up the stairs.

When he got to the landing, Beck looked around and saw the light on in the room at the end of the hall. Gently he placed Declan over the other side of the stair safety rail and went through himself before ushering the young child towards his sister's room.

"Jade, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?" _

Beck's jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. His girlfriend and one year-old Lilly were both sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by dolls sporting buzz cuts as their hacked off hair covered the floor and the two girls.

"We're playing 'barber shop'." Jade smirked evilly as she mercilessly snipped another chunk of hair off the blonde doll she was holding.

"You gave a _one year-old _scissors?"

"They're _safety _scissors. Plus this was my favourite game when I was around her age, and she seems to like it." The black haired girl argued, pointing to Lilly who was giggling like a lunatic as she attacked her doll's hair, pink safety scissors barely leaving a mark.

"That's because she doesn't know the hair won't grow back." Beck sighed as he began to pick up the discarded dolls and place them to one side.

"We have to clean this up now Jade."

"Why? I'm actually starting to enjoy myself."

"Jade…"

"Oh alright fine! You clean up the floor and I'll try to get the rest of the doll hair off of us." Jade sighed as she picked up Lilly and placed her on her hip.

"Thank you." Beck smiled, kissing her on the cheek and enjoyed the small smile he received in return.

Half an hour later the mess upstairs had been cleaned up and Beck sat comfortably on the living room sofa as he watched the two children play with each other on the floor, Jade snuggled up under his arm.

"They're kind of cute aren't they?"

"When they're not screaming their heads off or pooping their pants, I guess they're alright." Jade shrugged, which was really her way of saying that yes, she thought they were very cute.

A few minutes later Lilly and Declan both began to yawn and rub their eyes, tired from the day.

"Looks like someone needs to go to bed." Beck sighed as he started to get off the couch.

"Really how'd you work _that_ out genius?" Jade smirked sarcastically as she watched her boyfriend pick up a sleepy Declan and head upstairs.

"I guess that means I'm stuck with you again huh?" Jade sighed as she picked up an already half asleep Lilly and carried her up to her room.

After Lilly was tucked into bed, (she fell asleep as soon as her little head hit the pillow thank God) Jade walked over to Declan's room and couldn't help but smile as she watched her boyfriend tuck the young boy in and kiss him on the forehead.

Beck placed the book he had read Declan on the dresser and smiled at his girlfriend in the doorway.

"That wasn't so bad now was it babe?" The young actor asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Some parts were actually tolerable." Jade agreed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and looking him in the eye. "But you still own me a _lot _for putting up with this." Jade smirked, breaking away from him to close the bedroom door before pushing him up against it roughly and attacking his lips with her own. Beck smirked against her lips and returned the kiss with just as much force, pulling his girl as close to him as possible.

"I'm back!" came the call from downstairs, causing the two teenagers to break apart.

"Why now?" Jade whined leaning her head against Beck's chest in defeat.

"Babe relax, the RV is still free." Beck winked at her as he headed downstairs to greet Mrs. Lewis, happy that the night was over and eager to spend it the way he had originally planned…

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about the long wait but I've been swamped lately with 5 final assessments due, work and TAFE, I averaged about only 3-4 hours of sleep a night last week :( But anyway, enough excuses from me, let me know how you liked the story and I promise to update future stories a lot quicker :)<strong>

**Review.**


End file.
